When applications attempt to play more than one media stream on current devices, all the applications are allowed access to the presentation devices of the device, for example a display device and/or an audio device. The media streams are played by corresponding applications without regard for other media streams being played. Watching a video or listening to a song with interference from other audio streams and video streams is a common experience.
When listening to a song and browsing the web, many web sites include audio in their web pages. The web page audio plays despite the fact that a song is already playing. This often leads to an unpleasant listening experience. If a user locates multiple videos and accesses them in multiple browser windows and/or tabs the videos play as if a user is able to watch all of them at the same time. Videos in windows that are obscured by other windows or that are minimized continue to play as if there was someone watching. Some web pages do wait to detect they have input focus before beginning to play a stream, but these pages play their streams without regard for other media players playing and/or otherwise accessing a display or speakers to play one or more media streams.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for coordinating playing of media streams.